


Too pretty to die

by soft_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_exo/pseuds/soft_exo
Summary: “You're obviously new so I'm going to let you off, but a word of advice, Suho. You're never too pretty to die."





	Too pretty to die

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's a whole load of bullshit so yeah....
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at: @soft_exo_AO3 let's be mutuals :)

I've removed this story from AO3 as it requires a lot of work and is incomplete. It will be back up when i (eventually) finish it or at least know where i'm going with it. :)


End file.
